


Another Winter Solstice

by vivaforever597



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to "Winter Solstice." Korra introduces Bolin to her favorite winter activities at the South Pole. Strong G/light T for brief mild profanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from korrashorts on Tumblr (whom I wrote "Winter Solstice" for): Borra, Winter Solstice AU. Since "Winter Solstice" isn't very AU, I decided to make a somewhat modern AU that features the Avatar world but is analogous to modern times rather than the 1920s.

Korra throws herself backwards into the snow with a hoot of laughter. Bolin steps forward cautiously, unable to hide the smile curving his lips.  
  
“It looks cold,” he says, a slight whine coming in to his voice.  
  
“What?” Korra asks teasingly as she sits up. “You’re afraid your _big probending muscles_ won’t be able to tolerate the snow?”  
  
Bolin pouts. “I’ve never seen this much of it on the ground.”  
  
“That’s why I brought you here,” Korra says as she flops back onto her back and begins making a snow angel. “There’s nowhere like the South Pole on the Winter Solstice.” She exhales deeply, and a look of rapture comes over her face. “It’s beautiful.”  
  
”For you,” Bolin harrumphs, rubbing his arms to warm them. “You’re used to it!”  
  
“You’d _better_ get used to it,” Korra mutters darkly.  
  
“Why’s that?” His eyes narrow.  
  
“Because you’ll be living here someday. _Duh._ ”  
  
Bolin’s eyes widen, and a blush spreads rapidly across his cheeks as his ears burn red. “What do — I mean, why do you say that?”  
  
Korra stops moving her limbs to look at him. “I’m sure as hell not living in the city year-round.”  
  
“But you would — I —” Bolin stumbles.  
  
“You’re going to live wherever I do, Bo. Because I’m not leaving you once we’re married.”  
  
” _Married?!_ ”  
  
“Isn’t that where we’re heading?” Korra asks, alarm showing in her eyes, as she worries if she’s misinterpreted his cues all this time.  
  
“Well, I’d like it,” Bolin admits quietly.  
  
Korra nods, as if to end the discussion. “I thought as much. Now, lie down here and make snow angels with me.”  
  
Bolin can’t help feeling self-conscious as he lowers himself to the ground, but once he’s begun making his angel, he feels an odd sense of belonging.  
  
Yes, he’d be happy to live here. With Korra.  
  
For part of the year, anyway.


End file.
